Vies Parallèles
by Fuyukichi
Summary: Pour l'un, les souvenirs de son ancienne vie étaient tout ce qu'il lui restait. Pour l'autre,ces souvenirs étaient des mensonges.


**Disclaimer: Tales of the Abyss appartient à Bandai Namco. **

**Note: La première partie de l'OS se passe au début du jeu tandis que la seconde partie se passe à la fin du jeu. Spoiler pour ceux qui n'y auraient pas joué ou n'auraient pas lu et vu le manga / anime.**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Vies Parallèles<strong>

Ses phalanges rencontrèrent violemment le mur et cela lui fit un bien fou. Sa respiration était saccadée tandis que sa fureur ne faisait que grandir.

« Ce satané Replica ! » Vociféra-t-il, sa voix résonnant dans toute la pièce.

Le même regard, la même longueur de cheveux, la même taille, le même visage… Même leurs voix étaient presque identiques ! Van n'avait pas fait le travail à moitié ! Si seulement il s'en était abstenu… !

Asch frappa de nouveau le mur avec son poing, furieux. Comment osait-il se montrer à lui ? Il lui avait volé son physique, son nom, sa famille, sa place. Il lui avait volé _sa_ vie ! Van l'avait kidnappé et remplacé par _une réplique ratée_. Comment avait-il osé !?

Et cet autre lui n'avait d'yeux que pour son maître. C'était la pire chose qui pouvait arriver. En plus d'être raté, il était complètement stupide, irresponsable, égoïste et naïf. L'autre avait été un enfant pourri gâté. _Il_ aurait dû être cet enfant !

Le jeune homme ferma les yeux quelques instants afin de se calmer. Puis il prit une grande inspiration et s'assit sur une chaise, non loin. Il était seul dans la pièce mais cela ne le gênait guère. Seul, il l'avait toujours été depuis son enlèvement sept ans plus tôt.

Les souvenirs des sept dernières années lui revinrent en mémoire et il grinça des dents lorsqu'il se souvint du jour où il avait désespérément cherché à rentrer chez lui. Ca avait été horrible. Il se souvint de l'odeur des fleurs du jardin, ainsi que de l'odeur de la sueur qui lui collait à la peau. Il se rappelait aussi la voix de Natalia qui l'encourageait. Non. Elle ne l'encourageait pas lui. Elle encourageait l'_autre_. Le Replica faisait à peine ses premiers pas.

Asch s'en souviendrait toute sa vie. Son autre lui –non, il ne pouvait pas l'appeler ainsi ! – apprenait seulement à marcher alors qu'il avait déjà un crime à son actif : le vol de vie. Ah ! Qu'il s'était senti idiot en voyant les deux autres enfants ensemble ! Il avait pensé pouvoir revenir chez lui, être accueilli chaleureusement par sa famille. Ce fut l'inverse. Il avait dû tourner le dos à tout cela, et retourner de là où il venait, les pieds traînant sur le sol, les larmes ne s'arrêtant pas.

Et lorsqu'il était revenu à l'endroit de sa nouvelle vie, il se fit la promesse de se venger. De Van, du nouveau Luke, du monde. Il ne se laisserait pas marcher sur les pieds et encore moins ne laisserait pas impuni cet horrible crime !

Alors, sans relâche, il avait continué de vivre. Chaque jour, il s'entraînait avec l'aide de Van et des autres membres de leur équipe qui s'agrandissait peu à peu. Chaque jour, une nouvelle cicatrice apparaissait sur son corps qui passa d'enfant à adolescent puis à celui de jeune homme. Mais cela ne l'empêcher d'avancer vers son objectif. Qu'il pleuve, qu'il vente, qu'il neige, Asch avait continué de s'entraîner et de chercher une faiblesse chez celui qu'il avait autrefois considéré comme maître.

Vers l'âge de douze ans, il avait compris que la plus grande faiblesse de son ravisseur n'était autre que la sœur cadette de celui-ci. Le jeune garçon avait alors tenté de soutirer des informations à son prétendu maître : comment s'appelait-elle ? Quel âge avait-elle ? Que faisait-elle ? Où se trouvait-elle ? A chaque question, Van répondait évasivement, comme s'il savait ce que le jeune rouquin avait derrière la tête.

Celui-ci, d'ailleurs, lui avait expliqué les raisons de son kidnapping. Jour après jour, malgré sa haine envers lui, Asch s'était pris à vouloir l'aider à détruire la Score. Alors, il changea d'identité : Luke Fon Fabre n'était plus ou plutôt, Luke Fon Fabre n'était qu'un être inférieur, _une erreur_, alors que lui renaissait sous le nom d'Asch the Bloody.

Très vite, il se fit un nom et à l'âge de quatorze ans, il devint l'un des God-Généraux. Lui-même n'aurait jamais cru que cela aurait été possible, et surtout à un si bas âge. Mais la détermination de se venger du Replica et de Van, ainsi que de détruire le Score, avait été plus forte que tout.

Asch prit une grande inspiration et ouvrit les yeux. Sa rencontre avec le Replica l'avait ébranlé mais il devait garder son objectif en tête. Détruire le Score et protéger son pays. Et ce n'était certainement pas un Replica raté qui allait l'en empêcher !

**X**

Le matelas s'affaissa sous son poids lorsqu'il s'y allongea sur le dos. Une main posée sur ses yeux, Luke repensait à ce que le médecin venait de lui annoncer. Oh, il s'y était attendu. Il n'avait pas réellement espéré avoir une chance, mais entendre dire qu'on allait bientôt finir était quelque chose de terrible.

Il ne voulait pas mourir. Il voulait continuer de vivre auprès de ses amis, auprès de Tear, auprès de sa famille. Il voulait continuer de porter le poids de ses crimes sur les épaules. Mais c'était impossible, il le savait. Il n'essaierait pas d'échapper à son destin. Bien au contraire, il était prêt à se sacrifier pour sauver le monde.

Luke soupira et se mit sur le côté, faisant face au mur de la chambre d'auberge. Là, il ne put s'empêcher de penser aux sept dernières années.

Ses souvenirs commençaient là où tout avait commencé, lorsqu'il s'était retrouvé dans le manoir des Fon Fabre, dans les bras d'une femme dont il ne s'était jamais souvenu le visage. Les sourires ravis de Natalia et du roi Ingobert, ainsi que le regard strict de son père l'avaient tout simplement tétanisé. Ces personnes avaient répété maintes et maintes fois qu'ils étaient sa famille, en sécurité, mais il avait eu énormément de mal à les croire. Si ça avait été le cas, pourquoi ne se souvenait-il pas ?

Il était frappé d'une amnésie probablement lié à son kidnapping, le médecin avait-il dit… Depuis lors, il n'avait pas eu le droit de sortir du manoir une seule fois. « C'est pour ton bien », « Tu ne seras plus kidnappé », « On ne peut pas te laisser sortir avec ton amnésie » avaient été les excuses pour l'enfermer durant sept longues années.

Luke avait toujours vu cet enfermement comme une punition d'avoir été kidnappé. Si Guy n'avait pas été là, il était sûr qu'il aurait encore plus exécrable qu'il ne l'avait été avant Akzeriuth. Et il avait conscience que c'était difficile de faire pire.

Qu'avait-il fait durant cet enfermement ? Il avait étudié – ce qu'il avait détesté plus que tout ! – et s'était entraîné à l'épée avec Maître Van et Guy. Ces instants avaient été les moments les plus intéressants de la journée, et il devait avouer que lorsque Van et Guy n'étaient pas là pour diverses causes, il s'ennuyait ferme. Oh, bien sûr, il avait eu les visites de Natalia. Mais ses histoires de promesse l'ennuyaient plus que tout car il ne s'en souvenait pas.

Et pour cause ! Comment pouvait-il s'en souvenir si ce n'était même pas lui qu'il l'avait faite ? Luke se mit sur le dos et fixa le plafond un long moment. Pour être honnête, il aurait préféré être capable de s'en souvenir. Cela aurait signifiait qu'il n'était pas une pâle copie d'une autre personne. _Je peux comprendre qu'Asch me déteste. Je n'aurai pas apprécié qu'une réplique prenne ma place._

La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit et Guy apparut avec une assiette dans les mains. Luke pencha la tête sur le côté avant de demander :

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

-Je me disais que tu devais avoir faim après tous ces événements. »

Luke eut un petit sourire avant de prendre le plat que Guy lui tendait. A vrai dire, le blond supposait bien. Il avait une faim de loup mais venait à peine de le remarquer !

« Merci. »

Le rouquin prit un morceau de sa viande et le savoura. A quoi bon repenser au passé ? Tout serait bientôt terminé et Asch pourrait reprendre sa place. Maintenant, il devait seulement se focaliser sur son ultime mission et profiter de chaque instant comme si c'était le dernier.


End file.
